


Convertexting #1: Meeting

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bored during a pack meeting, so he starts texting Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #1: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> character titles are as they are in the other's phone.

**Mr Super Fine:** hey baby what are you wearing

**Mr Super Fine:** no don't talk to me text me

**Mr Super Fine:** i'm not responding to your vocal chords. i'm deaf. text me

**Sourwolf:** What is the point of texting if we're right next to each other?

**Mr Super Fine:** pack meetings are booooring

**Sourwolf:** Also would you STOP changing your ID name in MY phone

**Mr Super Fine:** maybe i would if you'd stop putting me in there as "idiot"

**Idiot:** you just changed it back didn't you

**Idiot:**  i hate you so much

**Sourwolf:** I'm putting a password on my phone I swear to god

**Idiot:** whatever it's probably "emowolf" or "h8life" or your freaking birthday

**Idiot:** or my birthday

**Idiot:** omg is your password my birthday derek IS IT??

**Sourwolf:** Maybe you'd get more say in your ID name if you didn't insist on having that dumb nickname as mine

**Idiot:**  how. many. times. do. i. have. to tell. you.

**Sourwolf:** It is not a term of endearment

**Idiot:** it's a term of endearment!

**Idiot:** stop using your wolf powers to text quicker than my teenage fingers allow, it's unfair

**Sourwolf:** If meetings are so boring, why do you still come to them?

**Idiot:** bc you'd chew me out if i didn't??? possibly literally?

**Idiot:** don't give me that look you know you would

**Sourwolf:** As if that's ever stopped you from going against what I say

**Idiot:** whatever it's irrelevant to the fact that i'm b o r e d

**Idiot:** hey speaking of, shouldn't you be over there doing your big bad alpha routine?

**Sourwolf:** Stop complaining if you're not going to do anything about it

**Sourwolf:** Sometimes I need a break, too

**Idiot:** i'm not complaining, i'm pointedly whining

**Sourwolf:** That reroute didn't negate the point

**Idiot:** i appreciate that you spend your break time with me. really warms my heart

**Sourwolf:** I wouldn't have come over here if I'd known I would be banned from talking

**Idiot:** stop complaining if youre not gonna do anything about it!!!!!

**Sourwolf:** You are such a dumbass

**Idiot:** yeah well you put up with me so that makes you the dumber ass

**Idiot:** the dumbest ass

**Idiot:** the king of all the asses that are lacking intelligence

**Sourwolf:** Would you like me to break your phone?

**Idiot:** how many phones do you think i can go through before my dad stops believing im just a klutz and starts to get suspicious?

**Idiot:** hint: it's none. he's already suspicious. SUPER suspicious

**Idiot:** so i'd prefer you put a cap on your wolfy rage and strange animosity toward technology in general and NOT break my phone. cool? cool.

**Idiot:** noooo come baaaaaaaaack i'll let you use your voice again noo dereeekkkkk

**Idiot:** i'm going to keep texting you

**Idiot:** aw what you left your phone on the couch i HATE YOU FOR KNOWING ME SO WELL

**Idiot:** OH MY GOD IT IS MY BIRTHDAY

**Idiot:** i take everything back i love you forever you big softy

**Idiot:** currently watching you fight erica. gotta say she's gotten a lot better

**Idiot:** oops she got you on the neck!! mr alpha knocked down a peg

**Idiot:** i love how one little rip to the hem of your shirt somehow qualifies for the total removal of said shirt

**Idiot:** boyd is still weak on his left side you need to get him to work on that

**Idiot:** IT'S BEEN LIKE 15 MINUTES WHY HAVE MY MENTAL SIGNALS BECKONING YOU BACK TO ME BEEN STRANGELY INEFFECTIVE omfg come back i am so BORED

**Idiot:** BABY COME BACK!!! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL

**Idiot:** ON

**Idiot** **:** ME

**Idiot:** i bet youre glad i made you get unlimited texting or else the bill you'd be getting would be enough to warrant you eating me for compensation

**Idiot:** okay seriously it's been forever i think you've kicked the kids' asses enough now come relax with the wife

**Idiot:** the gravity of the situation is reflected in the fact that i don't even care that ive given into the "pack mom" trope alRIGHT

**Idiot:** oh good morning

**Sourwolf:** Really? The first thing you do is text me?

**Idiot:** you know how gravelly and horrible my voice sounds after a nap. currently using texting like a crutch. cannot be blamed for the handicap

**Sourwolf:** There's no point in even attempting to cite logic in this argument, is there

**Idiot:** absolutely none at all

**Idiot:** unrelatedly, i am constantly wondering how ye of the titanium chest can still be so comfy to lay on

**Sourwolf:** It's probably because I'm so hot

**Idiot:** whoa there ego man

**Sourwolf:** No I mean, literally hot. Temperature.

**Idiot:** you are quite furnace-like, except less metally and more snuuuuggly

**Sourwolf:** The fact that your text voice is just like your actual voice is worrying

**Idiots:** perks of being a technology baby awww yeah

**Sourwolf:** Good job on the tip about Boyd

**Idiot:** why thank you. after a life of observation you tend to notice those things

**Idiot:** did they all go home?

**Sourwolf:** Yeah

**Idiot:** wahhh but the good bye hugs are my favorite part of meetings

**Sourwolf:** There aren't any hugs...?

**Idiot:** EXACTLY. they would be my favorite part of meetings if there were but there arent bc pack meetings suck

**Sourwolf:** You should start training with us

**Sourwolf:** Not understanding why that made you laugh THAT hard

**Idiot:** !!!! as if i would purposefully put myself out there as bait for six werewolves. i can barely keep it together on the lax field with the humans

**Sourwolf:** You don't have any issue being bait in other contexts

**Idiot:** derek i thought you were OVER THAT

**Sourwolf:** I will never get over you being in danger

**Idiot:** chivalrous but unnecessary. still, that did secretly appeal to the maiden in me and so im going to kiss you now

**Idiot:** good morning again

**Idiot:** WHOOPS IS IT ACTUALLY THE NEXT MORNING hahaHA my dad is going to annihilate me ugh damn you for being so enticing

**Sourwolf:** Stop texting me

**Idiot:** you stop seducing me when i have a curfew!!!

**Idiot:** oh HA HA okay that's cute "texting is actually nice because i can turn off my phone" yeah whatEVER

**Idiot:** next pack meeting im not gonna text you im just gonna TALK AT YOU THE ENTIRE TIME

**Idiot:** CANT TURN ME OFF

**Idiot:** h8 u and so im sending you a picture of my NOSE

**Idiot:** _(A close-up picture underneath Stiles' nose)_

**Idiot:** you saw me take that so maybe it wont be as effective BUT IT'S STILL EFFECTIVE AT MAKING MY POINT and the point is you suck

**Idiot:** _(A picture of Stiles making a notably disgusting face)_

**Sourwolf:** Why are you the way you are

**Idiot:** just to make you ask that question!!!!!!!! happy to see your curiosity got the best of you tho i hope those pictures are reward enough

**Sourwolf:** Go back to sleep

**Idiot:** MAKE MEWWWWWWW

**Idiot:** wwwwwwwwwwwtttttttyyyyyfffklkggg

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2am, when it's early enough for me to completely ignore my life choices.
> 
> if enough people express interest in this then i think i might keep posting convertextations bc, despite myself, it was really fun.


End file.
